(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductive roller, a method for manufacturing the semiconductive roller, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and printers, a surface of an image carrier is charged, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the charged surface of the image carrier on the basis of image data, and then the electrostatic latent image is developed as a toner image. Then, the toner image on the image carrier is electrostatically transferred to a recording medium with a transfer device, and the toner image is subsequently fixed to the recording medium with, for example, a thermal fixing mechanism.
A conductive or semiconductive roller is employed in a charging device or a transfer device in some cases.